Gerda
Gerda is a major character first seen in the third'' Dark Parables'' game,'' Rise of the Snow Queen. When we first meet her, she is a young child. Throughout the series, we see her several more times, both as a teenager and as a beautiful young woman. Gerda is based off of (and named for) Gerda in Hans Christian Andersen's The Snow Queen and a bit of Evgeny Schwartz's Snow Queen.'' Appearance and Personality Gerda has pale skin, blue eyes and long blonde hair. As a young girl, she wore her hair in braided pigtails and kept that style through her life. When the Fairytale Detective first met Gerda during Rise of the Snow Queen, she wore a red, fur-lined winter coat over a brown dress with brown gloves and boots. When they reunited ten years later, the teenaged Gerda wore a white shirt with a brown bustier, a navy blue skirt, brown leather gloves and knee-length boots. As a grown woman, Gerda dresses in a unique style that mixes elements of adventuring gear with regal fabrics and designs. Gerda is a sweet and caring person. She is also brave, chasing after the Snow Queen and Mountain Beast in an effort to save the other children of her village. Unbeknownst to her at the time, she is the Golden Child, a child of pure heart who is immune to all kinds of magic. Once grown, Gerda is no less adventurous and brave. She is eager to help others, even if it puts her in danger. Even on her wedding day, she is quick to put her own needs and well-being second in order to devote all of her energy to helping the Snowfall Kingdom and its people. History Gerda avoided being captured by the Snow Queen and the Mountain Beast, and instead followed them to the Snowfall Kingdom in order to save her best friend, Kai. In her effort to save Kai, she was revealed to be the Golden Child - a child blessed with immunity to all forms of magic. The Snow Queen intended to use Gerda's tears to restore the False Mirror, believing it would save her son's life in return. However, once Gerda's tear restored the mirror, the False Mirror used its power to try to freeze the entire world. When the False Mirror was stopped by the Fairytale Detective, its power over Snow White was lost. The former Snow Queen lamented the things she'd done, and expressed her grief over being unable to help her son. Gerda was moved by her words... and shed a tear. The tear landed on Prince Gwyn, restoring him to full health and waking him from his eternal sleep. With everything worked out, Gerda happily returned to her family. Ten years later, Gerda was sought out by Ross Red for her Golden Child abilities. Prince Ross's fiancee, Rapunzel, was missing inside Floralia, which was over-run with poisonous pollen that prevented Ross from searching for her. He hoped that Gerda's immunity to magic would allow her to travel into the kingdom and help him find Rapunzel once and for all. Gerda was captured by the Plant Monsters of Floralia, who were under Belladonna's command. What they wanted with her is unknown, but she was eventually freed by the Fairytale Detective. After leaving the Tower behind, Gerda hoped to return home. However, she was plagued with nightmares of her friend Kai in danger and a young girl calling out to her for help. Moved by these dreams, Gerda continued to explore the wooded areas around Floralia. It was here that she rescued Prince Gwyn once again, by restoring him from the statue he had been turned into. With Gwyn and Kai's help, Gerda saved the Goddess Flora from the Wicked Witch and brought her safely to Rosaria, where the goddess could heal from her ordeals and regain her powers. As she did so, she entrusted Gerda and the others with keeping watch over things in their home world. Gerda returned to the Swiss Alps with Kai and Gwyn. The three remained close friends, and while both young men were in love with Gerda, it was Gwyn who won her heart. Some years later, the two planned to marry, announcing a lavish ceremony in the new Snowfall Kingdom and inviting dignitaries from all the kingdoms in the realm to attend, as well as the Fairytale Detective. However, her wedding was interrupted by Kai, who was being manipulated by the terrible Rasputin. Thankfully, the Fairytale Detective was on hand once again, to save the day, the kingdom, and the happy couple from complete ruin. Now married, Gerda and Gwyn reign over the new Snowfall Kingdom, which is now focusing on repairing the structural damage and residual anxieties caused by Rasputin's dastardly deeds. Relevant Parables The Golden Child (from Rise of the Snow Queen) The ancient calendar depicts an astrological event occurring every century called the Silver Moon. It is believed that on that eve, the chosen child is bestowed celestial powers and will henceforth be known as The Golden Child. The Golden Child will appear as plain as any other child but will be especially curious and intuitive. During adolescence, a golden aura will manifest to protect the child when he or she comes in contact with a magical object. Because of this child's resistance to magic, it is said he or she can also restore or remove magic from an object by shedding a single tear onto it. Powers and Abilities * Magical immunity:'' ''As the Golden Child, Gerda is immune to all magic and curses. * Healing tears/touch: Her tears are capable of restoring things or people to their original state, such as waking Prince Gwyn from his dreamless sleep. Her touch can also nullify enchanted items and dissolve magic barriers. * '''Magic detection: '''When in contact with a magical item, Gerda radiates with a golden glow. Relationships * Kai (best friend) * Ross Red (friend, uncle by marriage) * Gwyn (husband) * Hansel (relative) * Snow White (mother-in-law) * Prince James (father-in-law, deceased) Trivia *Gerda's temper resembles more of Schwartz's Gerda, not Andersen's. It's because Andersen's Gerda is too small for so big adventure - at some moment she's even ready to believe that Kai is already dead. And Schwartz's Gerda is strong, purposeful and stubborn, though two Gerdas are about the same age. *Gerda and Gwyn's ship name is called Gwyrda. Quotes * "My name is Gerda. I'm a friend of Kai's and the other children who are prisoners here. I hid when the beast came to the village and watched him take my friends. Then I followed him to this place." * "Detective, take a look at this strange engraving. I sense something... magical... behind this door." * "It's so good to see you after all this time, Detective!" * "You saved me from the Snow Queen, I'll never forget it." * "I'm not even sure how we ended up here." * "Now that you're here, I know we can stop the pollen." * "I don't know how helpful I'll be, but as the Golden Child, I'm at least immune to the pollen." * "Be careful, Detective. I believe in you." * "The pollen is no more and I know in my heart, the Detective and Prince Ross have saved us all." * "I do not know what the dream may lead to, but for Kai, I must go." * "I can only hope I will be as strong and brave as the Detective." * "I feel as though I've lived more in the past few days than I ever have before!" * "What greater reward could there be than saving the world?" Galleries Character= Gerda 1.jpg|Gerda in the Snow Queen's Palace Gerda 2.jpg|Gerda Speaks to the Detective Gerda 3.jpg|Gerda Waits Gerda apple.jpg|Handing Gerda the Apple Gerda peril.jpg|Gerda is Abducted! Gerda saves kai.jpg|Gerda Saves Kai Gerda 4.jpg|Gerda Becomes the Golden Child Gerda golden.jpg|Gerda Glowing Snow and gerda.jpg|"Cry for Me" Gerda tear.jpg|Gerda's Tear Gerda 5.jpg|Gerda, Saddened by Gwyn's Plight Gerda end.jpg|Gerda Goes Home Ballad gerda 1.jpg|Gerda Stops Ross BOR - Gerda.png|Gerda Says Hello Ballad gerda 2.jpg|Gerda Speaks Ballad gerda 3.jpg|Gerda Waits Gerda in the temple.jpg|Gerda in the Temple Gerda in the cave.jpg|Gerda Waits in the Cavern Gerda and beanstalk.jpg|Gerda at the Beanstalk Gerda climbing beanstalk.jpg|Gerda Climbs the Beanstalk Gerda being abducted1.jpg|Gerda is Abducted Gerda being abducted2.jpg|Gerda is Abducted Ross trying to save gerda.jpg|Ross Tries to Free Gerda Gerda caged.jpg|Gerda in a Cage Gerda ross 1.jpg|Ross Holds Gerda Gerda freed.jpg|Gerda Freed from a Coffin |-|Depictions= Gerda doll.jpg|Gerda Puppet (BoR) Gerda scrying pool.jpg|Image of Gerda in Gothel's Scrying Pool (BoR) bor-gerda-photo-k-journal.jpg|Photo of Gerda in Kai's Journal (BoR) tinder-picture-in-a-hole.jpg|Photo of Kai and Gerda (T&T) TT&TB Kai And Greda Picture.jpg|Photo of Kai and Gerda (T&T) |-|Artifacts= Kai journal gerda.jpg|Kai's Journal Entry About Gerda tinder-wedding-invitation.jpg|Gerda and Gwyn's Wedding Invitation tinder-note-on-photo.jpg|Gerda's Note on Kai's Photo TT&TTB Snow White's Note To Gerda.jpg|Note to Gerda from Snow White |-|Other Images= Gerda-diffgem.jpg|Gerda Difficulty Gem Gerda concept.jpg|Gerda concept art Gerda - Concept art.png|Older Gerda concept art Gerda magic touch.jpg|Gerda's Magic Touch Mechanic (TTC) 144d8dfc-3d73-44d3-9f13-d8285d244196.png|Gerda in Eipix Newsletter Tinder-trailer-thumb-ce.jpg|Gerda in the CE Trailer Thumbnail Dark-parables-the-thief-and-the-tinderbox-ce feature.jpg|Gerda in BFG Icon Steam-promo.png|Gerda in Steam Promo Dp12-steam.jpg|Gerda in Steam Header DP12 wallpaper03 1920x1080.jpg|Gerda wallpaper Dp12-credits-screen.jpg|Gerda in Tinderbox Credits Category:Rise of the Snow Queen Category:Ballad of Rapunzel Category:The Thumbelina Curse Category:The Thief and the Tinderbox Category:Allies Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Children Category:Royalty Category:Snowfall Kingdom Royal Family Category:Queens Category:Snowfall Kingdom